Hora de volver a jugar un juego
by Dante Berserker
Summary: Es una historia corta espero que te guste esto es una pequeña fusión de Naruto y la saga de Saw


Hora de volver a jugar un juego

Advertencia:

Es una historia corta espero que te guste esto es una pequeña fusión de Naruto y la saga de Saw, esto tendrá un poco de Gore y muerte aunque sea corta la historia le puse empeño en su trama, espero que te guste.

Narrador: El dolor del cuerpo de este hombre era casi infernal, ya que solo lo rodeo la oscuridad pero no recordó que paso, ahora solo sentía molestias en el cuerpo, la cabeza explotaba en dolor, intento abrir los ojos pero solo miro que había oscuridad total, como una noche sin estrellas o el brillo de luna.

Cuando hizo memoria de lo que paso apenas recordó que estaba en su oficina y eran casi las 8 de la noche y de repente algo lo desmayo, lo único que recordó ver bien era alguien con una máscara de un cerdo casi descompuesto que se le abalanzo y después nada hasta despertar.

Intento revisar su cuerpo para ver ser como estaba pero la desesperación lo invadió, sus manos, tobillos, cuello, costillas, bíceps, pectorales y muslos estaban perforados y estaba encadenado de esos puntos, sentía el dolor, el ardor en los músculos que seguro están atrofiados o posiblemente infectándose, además sentía hambre, seguro que no comió en días.

¿Qué le había pasado?, su pueblo, sus 2 hijos, su amada esposa, sus amigos lo estarían buscando, seguro es la acción de alguno de sus enemigos, ya conocía a esos desgraciados, intento hacer fluir su chakra para moverse con su Iraizen no jutsu pero no podía, sintió que tenía heridas de más sin ser incrustaciones en su cuerpo, eran cicatrices bien parejas y definidas.

Eran tatuajes frescos, recién cicatrizadas, símbolos de sellos alguien había tatuado, marcas para evitar que Minato use su chakra, esto era peligroso para el gran Youndaime.

En eso una se enciende una luz algo tenue, y logra divisar una silueta que se acercaba, era un pequeño muñeco de color blanco con una peluca amarilla puntiaguda, vestía un ropaje naranja, y montaba un triciclo, él había visto esa ropa, no recordaba de dónde pero en eso se escucha una voz algo fría y grave.

Muñeco: Hola Youndame Hokage, Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, lamento lo que tuve que lastimar de esa manera su cuerpo, pero si no lo hacía no podría hacerle ver lo mal que ha actuado, no solo consigo mismo, sino con otros que lo han amado sin siquiera conocerlo.

Pero no me quiero desviar de lo importante, vera Younaime los secretos de esta vida te siguen para siempre, aun antes de morir todos pagan por guardarlos, porque así es el karma y también el dolor injustificado a otras personas, así que esta noche pagaras por eso, con tu estatus, tu orgullo y tu vida, eso depende de tus acciones esta noche.

Si te preguntas si todos te están buscando, pues la verdad no, la verdad es que utilice una técnica que creando un clon de ti, es igual que su persona, nadie se dará cuenta de su desaparición, en los más mínimos es tu copia, durara unas 2 semanas sin desaparecer.

Ahora juguemos, en un instante se abrirá un puerta, tras esa puerta hay alguien que no siguió las reglas de juego que tuvimos, el no mostró el mas mínimo interés de arrepentimiento de sus crímenes, esta vestido con ropa de cuero y debe pagar.

Seguro tu falsa brújula moral lo perdonaría pero lo único que debe hacer es seguir al otro cuarto, sus cadenas se podrán estirar hasta ahí, deberá tomar una espada del lugar y apuñalarlo hasta que el muera, el no sabrá quién lo hace, porque perdió la vista y el oído en sus juegos por su orgullo, no debe quitarle su máscara de cuero ya que es para entregar ese cadáver para el juego de otra persona.

Hágalo, cumpla con su juego y sus cadenas serán destruidas pero debe recordar que este es solo el inicio del juego que usted empezó, pero con cuidado, porque su orgullo te convierte en un dios solo en tu mente y en un monstruo para los que rodean, pero dígame, ¿usted podrá vivir con lo que ha hecho para vivir, hasta ahora?

Narrador: Minato empezó a moverse, solo tenía puesto su pantalón shinobi y nada más, al moverse solo le dolían sus pies, sus manos estaban temblorosas y tomo la espada en el piso, Minato empezó a apuñalar al sujeto que está ahí, el sujeto solo gritaba del dolor, pero no se escuchó los gritos el sujeto ya que tenía la boca amordazada.

Mientras lo hacía solo derramaba lagrimas porque era ese sujeto o el, el prefería ser el que viviera y además no tenía opción, quería volver con todos los seres que ama, con su hijo Menma y su hija Mito y su esposa que siempre estaba a su lado.

Al cansarse de apuñalar y darse cuenta que era evidente que la víctima estaba muerta, luego se escucho una grabación.

Muñeco: bien hecho, Youndime (en eso la cadenas que tenían atándolo desaparecieron como si fueran una convocatoria) lo hizo bien, ahora siga avanzando por esa nueva puerta que se abrirá en un instante, el juego sigue, además no hay nada peor que jugar solo en la soledad, por lo que le daré compañeros de juegos.

¿Alguna vez sintió lo que es la soledad extrema?, Sin tener a nadie que lo acompañe o lo ame, quizás no lo sepa pero lo ha visto y lo que es peor, es solo uno de sus pecados que debe pagar.

Narrador: la puerta se abrió y Minato caminaba despacio, en su mente recordó las ultima frase, que había visto lo que es la soledad extrema, eso era por Naruto, recordó que el muñeco era como el solía vestir en la aldea hasta la graduación de la academia.

La historia de Naruto era que él era hijo de Minato con Kushina, toda la vida de Naruto era que él fue despreciado por sus progenitores porque él no tenía nada del Kyubii y por qué él el alma del Kyubii estaba en sus hermanos pues estaba dividido en ellos al zorro.

Pues pasó lo mismo que en la mayoría de las historias, del enmascarado, solo que al niño lo dejó de lado, la aldea lo odiaba por que el consejo lo uso como falso jinchuriki, eso era por si sus hermanos se descontrolaban a él, el pueblo le caria la culpa y lo asesinarían.

Sus padres lo dejaron de lado junto a sus padrinos, cada semana el niño era golpeado, sino fuera por Danzo Shimura, cuando Naruto tenía 10 lo empezó a entrenar y a los 12 en la academia dejo en ridículo a sus hermanos en los exámenes de graduación de la academia.

Pensaría uno que sus padres lo reconocerían pero fue peor para él ya que se ganó el odio directo de sus padres, muchas veces Minato le dio misiones muy peligrosas, pero el chico se ganó el corazón de Danzo y muchos mas, que siempre mandaba ayuda en esas misión donde él podría morir.

Naruto cambio el corazón de Danzo, pero como dicta la historia que alguien se sacrifico para acabar con la invasión de Orochimaru, el Sanin traidor en los exámenes chunin, Danzo murió por salvar a la aldea como lo hubiera hecho su antiguo rival Iruzen Sarutobi, en el ataque del Kyubi y se sacrificó por la aldea contra el Kyibii metiendolo en los 2 hijos menores de Minato.

Ahora, Minato llego a una sala enorme, en eso se escucha como se abren varias puertas como le paso hace rato, en esa de esas puertas salía Kushina Uzumaki, su fiel esposa, la madre de sus 2 hijos reconocidos.

Kushina: Mina-kun (ella corrió y lo abrazo y el noto que ella estaba en su misma situación con sus heridas y sellos) ¿qué paso?, ¿dónde estamos?

Minato: (él, le contó todo lo que le había pasado) y eso es lo que me paso hasta ahora pero hay 5 puertas más de seguro ahora entraran mas personas.

Kushina: a mí también me pasó lo mismo, incluso el matar a alguien, pero por qué nos pasa esto después de todo lo que hemos vivido estos años (dijo llorando)

Narrador: en eso 2 puertas más abrieron, de estas puertas salieron nada más ni menos que Jiraiya, el maestro de Minato y padrino de sus hijos en la misma situación que los demás, el otro era Fugaku Uchiha, él era el líder del clan Uchiha y padre de 2 chicos, actualmente él estaba separado de la madre de ellos, Mikoto desde hace años.

Jiraiya: Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Fugaku: parece ser que es obra de ser un enemigo en común, pero ¿quién?

Minato: creo que esto tiene que ver con Naruto.

Kushina: ¿el que tiene que ver con esto?

Jiraiya: el muñeco de la entrada que me mando por esa puerta vestía como el de niño (dijo señalando la puerta por donde ingreso).

Fugaku: pero el murió hace 5 años después de la 4° guerra, yo seguí tus órdenes y lo mate y lo arrogue a un precipicio, el no debió sobrevivir.

Flasback:

Narrador: la historia de la vida del chico seguido siendo miserable, después de todo el mundo era su enemigo, pero él siempre quiso que no fuera así, aunque gano varios amigos que lo defendería de lo que fuera.

Pero la aparición de Akatsuki fue una molestia de Minato y Fugaku ya que su antigua esposa se unió a esa organización y su objetivo era la caza de los Bijuu.

La verdad era que Minato uso a Naruto como archivo expiatorio para que Akatsuki ataque a Naruto, pero no supo que Naruto entreno con las técnicas de Danzo y sus subordinados que aunque Minato desarticulo Raíz, algunos siguieron activos y fieles a Naruto.

Así Naruto, el supuesto Jinchuriki del Kyubii, venció el solo a Akatsuki, uno por uno, siendo conocido como el nuevo dios Shinobi en el mundo, haciéndose víctima del odio de sus hermanos y después de vencer a Madara, Fugaku lo ataco por la espalda atravesándole el corazón y arrojándolo a un barranco.

Fugaku después regreso a la aldea y dijo que Naruto y Madara se mataron entre ellos sin dejar cuerpos por sus Jutsus destructivos, el joven no fue reconocido por algunos que no lloraron su muerte como el Kazekage Gaara, algunos amigos y civiles solo lo velaron mientras su familia celebraba su muerte.

Fin de Flashback:

Kushina: ese asunto solo lo sabíamos nosotros 4 ¿quién se lo comento a otra persona?

Jiraiya: nadie sabía nada de eso, ese asunto era delicado entre nosotros, dudo que alguno se lo diga a otros.

Narrador: en eso las puertas que faltaban se abrieron, en eso entro nada más ni menos que la misma Tsunade Senju, ella era la madrina de Naruto, pero fue igual de descuidada pero ella lastimo al chico o más, solo le importo sus propios asuntos y nada más, quizás por eso ella estaba en la misma situación que todos ellos con su cuerpo lastimado y sellado.

Pero la última puerta, en eso las mandíbulas de todos se caían, ahí entra nada más ni menos que Toby, con su máscara y sin ropa dejando ver sus cuerpo lastimado y con injertos.

Minato: ¡tú eres, Madara!

Jiraiya: ¿qué?

Toby: ¿yo? (hablando con tono infantil), la verdad es que no, solo soy Toby, además solo estoy de paso.

Jiraiya: ni lo intentes, no puedes salir de aquí con ese sharingan.

Fugaku: eres un Uchiha, ¿Quién eres? (dijo con molestia)

Toby: (con voz seria) ese es mi secreto idiota, además es un milagro que puedas ser un shinobi por lo inepto que siempre has sido.

Tsunade: ¿alguien sabe lo que paso?, ¿o dónde estamos? (dijo sin prestarle atención a la discusión de Toby)

Narrador: En eso se escucha una risa, era la grabación del Muñeco, en eso apareció la sombra del muñeco que avanzaba en el triciclo.

Muñeco: Parece ser que todos los participantes del juego ya llegaron para seguir la partida, si soy sincero con ustedes, con todos ustedes, todos son culpables de muchos crímenes, ya se dieron cuenta que la imagen de Muñeco es la de alguien conocido por ustedes.

Pero la verdad es que solo es algo que solo uso para hacerlos ver que solo están conectados, cada uno de ustedes merece sufrir, es más yo los acuso de varios crimines contra los que los amaron y querían y aquellos que ustedes también conocían.

Pero también contra ustedes mismo y contra sus semejantes a los lados, sus crímenes son, odio, envidia, lujuria, codicia, orgullo, pereza, desinterés, los declaro culpables de cada uno de ellos, por lo que ahora empieza el juego.

Narrador: en eso salía un gas que los paralizo y desmayo a todos, así que cuando todos volvieron en si vieron que la tortura empezaría, ya que ellos estaban cubiertos por algunos mecanismos extraños que en un minuto se dieron cuenta de eso le daría un dolor indescriptible.

Muñeco: bienvenidos a la vida de nuevo, o más bien a apunto de su renacer, por años ustedes siempre creyeron que el mundo se lo debe todo a ustedes pero no es más como un mentira, Toby, por ejemplo, es solo un niño torpe que solo porque es un berrinchudo, solo arruino cientos de vida como las personas de Kiri.

O si, se los secretos que ustedes esconden por eso ustedes se perdonarían o se asesinaran entre ustedes, será con una votación de mayoría decide quien muere.

Volviendo a Toby, porque no te quitas la masara, "Óbito".

Narrador: todos quedaron impactados, la mano derecha de Madara fue el discípulo de Minato que cayó en una misión y se dio por muerto por mucho tiempo.

Obito: jajajaja jajajaja, cuando me liberare te asesinare a ti y a toda tu familia, Naruto.

Muñeco: lo siento, pero no soy Naruto, de hecho tú te hiciste pasar por Madara y atacantes el día del nacimiento de aquel chico y controlaste al zorro, después querías hacer el Tsukuyomi infinito pero Naruto te dio la paliza y no pudiste hacer nada sin tus subordinados de Akatsuki (en eso Obito se quitaba su máscara aunque él estaba encadenado).

Muñeco: Aunque la vida del chico no cambiaría para nada, después de todo es por culpa de tu maestro presente, el que eras un adefesio como futuro líder del clan después de Fugaku, nunca fuiste guiado por nadie.

¿Sabes? Obito, Fugaku convenció a Minato para que no te entrene bien, además Fugaku mato a tus padres para intentar debilitarte y que no seas reconocido como líder para tu clan.

Fugaku: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? (dijo gruñendo)

Muñeco: ósea tú lo admites, sí que eres un ser despreciable, quizás por eso tu mujer te dejo, oh, no espera Mikoto Uchiha fue expulsada de la aldea y se unió a Akatsuki porque ella era la amante de Minato Namikaze.

Kushina: ¿Queeee?, ¡TUUU! (Dijo ella con ira en sus palabras mirando a su esposo)

Muñeco: si no lo sabias él es un mujeriego, de hecho, Itachi Uchiha es hijo de Minato con Mikoto, lo que te hace un cornudo Fugaku, además Kushina (dijo mirando a la pelirroja), Sakura Haruno, es también su hija.

En este momento la Mizukage, Mei Terumi es también su amante con Kurenai Yuhi, tu antigua discípula Kushina, y claro también tiene una niña de 4 años con él y no es de Azuma Sarutobi, que descanse en paz.

Kushina: ¿cómo pudiste?, ¿cómo pudiste? desde antes de casarnos, eres un, eres un…. (En eso las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y se quebró la mujer de cabellos rojos)

Muñeco: pero no el único que te miente o te traiciona, veras, el consejo de la aldea dejo que Uzushiogakure fuera eliminado, es decir ellos en asociación con las otras aldeas apoyaron el exterminio de tu clan, pero sabes que, el que rompió ese sellos de seguridad y se infiltro para eso fue Jiraiya.

Kushina: ¿qué? mi familia… (Y Kushina quedo catatónica)

Muñeco: así es, el rompió los sellos de seguridad para que invadan sus enemigos, más el plan era que Konoha forme su clan Uzumaki para controlar al Kyubi y te iban a usar como máquina de crías, pero Mito Uzumaki se interpuso, pero al final te pusiste al lado de Konoha (en ese momento se río como loco).

Tsunade: Kushina, está en shock, debemos ayudarla, ¿eso verdad eso, Jiraiya? (dijo intentando atenderla pero no lo podía alcanzar)

Jiraiya: fue mi misión, era mi trabajo y se me encomendó esa misión por el bien de la aldea…

Muñeco: (dando su risa retorcida) ¡tú misión!, lo hiciste porque tu sensei, te lo ordeno y a cambio él te ayudaría a conquistar a Tsunade y para empezar a conquistarla, tu asesinaste a Dan Kato su novio y a su pequeño hermano Nawaki, para no tener competencia o rival para la atención de Tsunade.

Tsunade: JIRAIYAAAAAAA! (en eso Tsunade intento romper sus cadenas pero estaba igual que los demás solo forcejeo con ira y odio por 5 minutos)

Muñeco: sabes, en este momento, no se pueden negar nada de lo que se diga, les puse sellos de la verdad y mientras lo tengan ustedes solo afirmaran, no podrán negar nada según además yo no estoy mintiendo, todo es verdad.

Pero veo que pueden seguir ya que Kushina está ahora fuera de sí, pero deben votar entre los que están aquí solo 2 de ustedes podrían morir ¿Quiénes solo pueden votar por uno cada uno, decidan.

Narrador: así muchos se miraban con odio salido del infierno unos a otros pero había algo que no se dieron cuenta y solo uno se lo ha guardado para sí, en eso empezó el castigo contra los 2 más votados para morir.

Muñeco: ahora díganme cada uno ¿quién debe morir?, Tsunade, ¿Quiénes deben ser juzgados?

Tsunade: Jiraiya (esto lo dijo con ira saliendo de sus ojos)

Muñeco: bien, ahora Obito ¿quién debe morir?

Obito: Fugaku (dijo con odio pero también vio de reojo a Minato con un ira tan grande como el océano)

Muñeco: bien, bien, ahora dime Fugaku ¿quién debe morir?

Fugaku: Obito (dijo iracundo)

Muñeco: Minato ¿quién debe morir?

Minato: Obito, él debe morir, mi vida es arruinada ahora por su culpa, sino hubiera sido un llorón por la perra de Rin no hubiera sido todo este problema Naruto.

Muñeco: ya les dije yo no soy Naruto, pero ahora viendo bien, dime Kushina quien debe morir.

Kushina: (con odio en su labia, ya sabía a quienes matar sino morían hoy) Mata Jiraiya.

Minato: (mirando a Kushina pensando que tenía una oportunidad con ella) KUSHI-CHAN.

Kushina: ¡nada de chan cerdo asqueroso!, cuando esto termine te arrancare las pelotas y te obligare a comértelas mientras te meto mi espada por el culo asqueroso.

Minato: yo lo siento (dijo con vergüenza por lo que traiciono a la mujer que dio todo por el).

Fugaku: !maldito cómo pudiste hacerme eso con mi mujer! ¡Eres un desgraciado!

Minato: cállate, tu mujer era una puta, si, Itachi es mi hijo, por eso es talentoso, por eso Sasuke es un inútil resentido, sabes muy bien que ni siquiera pudo ganarle a su madre en la cuarta guerra y Naruto la termino matando (dijo con mucho orgullo esas palabras sin nada de remordimiento).

Kushina: Cerdo miserable encima de ni siquiera negarlo lo pregonas con orgullo, te voy matar, esto es tu culpa, yo creí en ti incluso deje de lado a Naruto, porque tú me lo dijiste y me prometiste que él era innecesario para las profecías del sabio sapo.

Jiraiya: esperen las profecía aun no se ha cumplido y hablaba de ustedes y de sus hijos.

Muñeco: Jajajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja (se rió de forma fría y desquiciada) las profecía hablaba de ustedes pero no de sus hijos, esa profecía era para Naruto, después de todo el aún está vivo, el salvo al mundo, algo que ustedes no pudieron hacer, pero Jiraiya y Obito ya no podrían ver lo que el haría, empieza el juego.

Narrador: así en eso el asiento de metal que era de Jiraiya empezó a sonar y la silla empezó a calentarse y a verse como el metal se ponía lentamente rojo para cocinarlo vivo al viejo.

Jiraiya: no por favor no quiero morir así, no así... (Dijo mientras sudaba)

Muñeco: Jiraiya, has cometido crímenes contra tus semejantes solo por intentar cumplir con tus fantasías y tú lujuria, ni siquiera son del agrado de los qué te rodean, solo cumplías con los caprichos ajenos para satisfacerte tu deseo de ser reconocido, pero ahora tienes una oportunidad de vivir.

Solo debes decirlo, que renuncias a tu lujuria, ese asiento en 4 minutos alcanzara los 300° grados Celsius y te friera como una Hamburguesa asiéndote sufrir por 5 minutos más de dándote un dolor casi infernal pero solo puedes sobrevivir si renuncias a tu lujuria.

Narrador: en eso de los pies de Jiraiya se habría un compartimiento y salía un pico grande en un a especie de polea para golpearle en la entre pierna y las piernas de Jiraiya se movían a los lados porque están encadenadas a unas poleas que se movieron cuando salía el pico de acero afilado.

Muñeco: ¡Ahora escoge!, ¡tú lujuria o tu vida!, si eliges vida, renuncias a tu lujuria, vivirás porque te soltare ya que aquí a 5 minutos a pie hay un hospital que detendrá el sangrado de tú castración y si no, solo morirás, escoge ya.

Narrador: así empezó a calentarse más el asiento de Jiraiya y empezó a oler a carne que se cocinaba, Jiraiya empezó a quejarse pero no renunciaría a lo que más le gusta, el sexo y el gozo, pero no podía con el dolor de las quemaduras en sus glúteos, espalda y detrás de la cabeza y a los 2 minutos empezó el griterío por el dolor y las lágrimas en su rostro.

Al tercer minuto salía el humo de su que se quemaba y olor a carne y cabellos quemados eran asquerosos, en eso el sanin lo dijo "renuncio a mi lujuria" en eso el pico puntiagudo descendió a gran velocidad y destrozo toda la hombría de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya dio un grito al cielo, un grito tan desgarrador que le dolió a los demás hombres al ver eso, las cadenas que aprisionaban al viejo desaparecieron, Jiraiya caminaba tomando los que quedo de su hombría y empezó a caminar de forma pausada y lenta por la cantidad de sangre que le salía de entrepierna.

Además del dolor en sus nalgas, espalda y cabeza con heridas de cuarto y tercer grado, se abrió una puerta y el sanin se movió a ella para que le sanen pero el viejo apenas la atravesó, cayo y empezó convulsionar.

Muñeco: es una lástima, si hubiera renunciado a su lujuria al principio no hubiera sufrido por las quemaduras y estarían en un hospital, quizás con sus partes varoniles reinsertadas.

Pero queda otra víctima, Obito, ahora debes escoger al igual que el viejo sabio, entre tu deseo y tu vida, veras en este momento tu sharingan esta desactivado por sellos especiales pero tú tienes la habilidad de usar el Tsukuyomi, lo que haré es darte unas drogas que hará que se active la técnica pero solo contra ti y tu sufrirás con tus peores pesadillas y podrías morir.

O puedo matarte directo destrozando tu cuerpo con estas cuchillas (en eso como Obito esta encadenado de las manos desde el techo y colgando del piso se abrió el compartimiento del piso, donde había 3 cuchillas como licuadoras girando) tienes 3 minutos para escoger.

Obito: tenía miedo de tal forma que no había sentido desde que los planes de hacerse de todos los bijuus se fue a la mierda por la paliza que le dio Naruto en ese tiempo.

Naruto lo dejo moribundo con huesos rotos y órganos dañados, como Zetsu el único con conocimientos médicos de la organización murió por manos de Naruto también le tomo 3 años recuperarse, quería arriesgarse a sobrevivir por lo que decidió a ser inyectado con los químicos para sufrir ya intentaria sobrevivir al daño cerebral de este Tsukuyomi.

Pero cuando está apunto de decir que está listo y escogía el químico, se escuchó la alarma donde la cadena se soltó y el cayo y fue convertido en una masa de carne, sangre y órganos desparramados por todos lados lo único que quedo intacto fue su cabeza que vieron los demás como salía volando por los aires hasta los pies de Minato.

Los cuatro restantes miraron lo que había pasado con los 2 muertos actuales, Fugaku está asustado por lo que le podrían hacerle aquí, el perder los ojos seria lo de menos, Minato se acojono porque no sabía lo que le haría el torturador, Kushina no sentía nada mas solo porque esperaba vengarse de ellos 2 de alguna manera y luego esperaba que a Minato le pase lo mismo que a Jiraiya.

Muñeco: fue un buen juego, lástima que ninguno tomo la decisión más rápido y ojala que en la otra vida aprendieran la lección de estos eventos.

Kushina: ¿qué lección? (dijo confundida y temerosa a la vez)

Muñeco: la lección es que la vida tanto como propia y ajena es importante, es algo que ninguno de ustedes a aprendido en sus años de vida, pero, yo, como un maestro, enseñare al mundo y a ustedes lo que vale lo que no aprecias.

Tsunade: si claro, solo eres un loco que disfruta matar y te crees muy fuerte solo por capturarnos, asesino, no podrías vencernos en justas condiciones (grito la rubia por que intenta molestarlo, para intentar algo, cualquier descuido para tener a su favor, mas por que el no dijo nada de lo que ella escondía de los demás o ella cree que nadie más sabe algunos secretos oscuro de la rubia sanin)

Kushina: Tsunade-san tranquila solo debemos salir de aquí tranquilos y si es necesario jugar su juego con inteligencia (dijo la Uzumaki con inteligencia que era raro en ella)

Muñeco: (riéndose con su risa macabra) son las palabras más inteligentes que haya dicho en toda tu vida, Uzumaki.

Pero la verdad es que salen de aquí todos cambiados o solo morirán por su ignorancia.

Narrador: en eso un puerta se habría lentamente, y de ella era enviado una persona en una silla de ruedas, esta tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una manta pero se sentía su respiración, al parecer dormía aun.

Muñeco: para seguir la siguiente fase del juego déjenme presentar alguien que será el juez y su verdugo que los castigara a ustedes, el decidirá quienes jugaran, ahora el juego de si viven o mueren, ustedes lo conocen como chico, hijo, ahijado, molestia, demonio, inútil, vergüenza, él es Naruto Uzumaki.

Narrador: todos quedaron impactados por los que vieron, era Naruto, al parecer ser que estaba vivo, en eso el se movió y se movió para intentar ponerse de pie pero hizo que se caiga la mata de su cara y se vio que él era el único y verdadero, con barba en el rostro y el cabello largo.

Naruto: ¿qué?, ¿qué pasa? (dijo mientras se despertaba pero no se podía mover pues tenía sellos de parálisis y tenía ataduras), ¿eh? ustedes que quieren conmigo y ahí esta ese bastardo desgraciado de Fugaku, bastardo maricón te arrancare los ojos y…

Muñeco: tranquilo joven Uzumaki, se preguntaran ¿qué pasa?, verán Fugaku no mato a Naruto Uzumaki, después de su ataque cobarde, usted cayó por un barranco, yo lo encontré y lo cuide por años hasta que despertó de un coma que hace unos días pero por eso lo he tenido drogado.

Naruto: tú eres el que me estuvo cuidando hasta ahora.

Muñeco: así es, pero en este momento estás en medio de un juego, no eres un participante ya que eres más bien, un juez en este juego y tu función es juzgar a estas personas, piénsalo bien, a quienes se deben castigar en estos juegos y quienes debían ser perdonados en esta ronda.

Decide Naruto Uzumaki, 2 de ellos deben morir o redimirse, 2 de ellos deben ser perdonados por ti por ahora, tienes 10 minutos para decidir por que esos 2 seguirán el juego y podrían morir.

Narrador: todos se quedaron asustados por lo que pasaba ahora, él debía decidir quiénes jugarían el juego para seguir, así mismo él se vengaría de sus padres los que siempre lo despreciaron y denigraron, esos que siempre lo trataron como basura y lo dejaron siempre a su suerte.

O se vengaría del bastardo que lo apuñalo por la espalda dejando caer hacia una muerte segura contra una posibilidad de un uno por ciento y también escogería a la vieja vaca, que solía abusar del cuándo él era un niño pequeño.

O si, cuando él tenía 7 años y vivía aun en la casa de sus padres, Tsunade en medio de sus borracheras con Kushina en su casa, subía las escalares y buscaba a Minato para intentar acostarse con él por qué siempre le tuvo ganas, pero se metía en habitación del niño y siempre abusaba del niño.

Uno pensaría que es un sueño hecho realidad para un niño pero la verdad es que un abuso de una mujer es muy dañino y más porque Naruto pensaba que ella era más bonita que su madre y a veces pensaba que si se le acercaba ella sería su nueva madre.

Pero no fue así, su niñez murió con el dolor de sufrir por las manos de ella, además de la falta de confianza propia y más por el daño por factores psicológicos, de saber que no podía confiar en nadie y nada.

Este abuso que pensarías que era muy delicioso se daba un vez por semana, donde ella era muy violenta, siempre humillo al niño una y otra vez, antes, durante y después de saciar sus ganas con el niño.

El joven Naruto nunca más la vio directamente a la cara cuando se cruzaban con testigos, cuando el dormía solía tener pesadillas y varios intentos de suicidio, si no fuera por Danzo y otra persona, él lo no lo hubiera superado.

Pero ahora él se vengaría de ella por todo, eso es lo que la rubia sanin cree y ahora ella empezó sudar.

Naruto: AH! , parece ser que ahora soy una persona importante en este momento para ustedes, bueno a quienes debo escoger para ver morir o sufrir.

Fugaku: ¿qué esperas? escoge de una vez, eres un inútil que no vales la pena...

Naruto: ¡tú cállate cornudo de mierda!, el día que mate a tu ex-esposa, ella me contó que Minato y ella eran amantes, quizás era por eso que siempre estabas molesto, no eres lo suficientemente hombre para complacerla.

Pero la verdad, hubiera preferido que sea ella la que abusara sexualmente de mí, no es así, Tsunade-sama.

Kushina: ¿qué? (dijo asombrada)

Minato: ¡Tsunade!…. ¿Qué significa esas palabras?

Tsunade: (sudando frió) es que, es que….

Naruto: no sabías…. La vaca tetona solía abusar de mi cuando tenía 7 años hasta que a los 10 años y me fui a vivir con mi abuelo Danzo.

¿Recuerdas Tsunade?, cuando solías meterme tus dedos por el ano, o cuando metías velas para que yo eyacule cuando solo tenía 7 años, cuando solías hacerme el sexo oral y yo solo lloraba y me golpeabas para que me callara.

Recuerdas, cuando me obligabas a beber sake y luego cuando estaba ebrio me montabas y aplastabas mi cuerpo mientras lloraba una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. ¿Lo recuerdas?, porque yo sí.

Kushina: ¿Tsunade?, tú le hacías eso, ¿por qué?

Tsunade: yo lo hacía eso porque él se parecía a Minato, y siempre quise algo con él y no había tenido a nadie desde Dan, de cierta forma no quise meterme con él por respeto ti y ustedes nunca sintieron simpatía por Naruto.

Naruto: pero no debías tratarme así, cerda asquerosa, ¡yo solo era un niño!, ¡un niño, perra asquerosa!, por eso tú y animal de Fugaku muéranse y sufran por siempre en el infierno más horrible de todos.

¡Ah pero ustedes! (dirigiéndose a sus padres) no les deseo la muerte, ojala vivan por siempre y recuerden que siempre serán basura, no merecen que ni los reconozca y no valen mi odio, ¡JODANSE!

Narrador: dijo el joven héroe, había explotado contra todos ahí presente, Naruto estaba ya llorando y rojo de la ira, no se mostraba un deseo de escapar para ver como sufrían todos ahí presentes.

Pero en eso sonó la alarma del tiempo límite y una puerta se abrió y apareció el muñeco con un encapuchado de mascara de cerdo y el cabello largo lacio negro ganando la miradas de todos pero el más extrañado de todos era Naruto que dejo de lado sus lágrimas.

Naruto: ¿pero que ese muñeco?, ¿por qué viste como yo de niño? (apenas dijo para sí mismo pero se escuchó claro)

Minato: dijo que lo hace porque eres parte de nosotros (dijo algo indiferente a su hijo rechazado)

Naruto: uhnnn, ¿qué raro? El naranja era mi color y ese traje me lo regalo alguien en el pasado, nunca supe quién me lo dio (dijo en voz baja)

Muñeco: la apariencia es por la inocencia que los 6 asesinaron tu niñez en el pasado, ahora ya escogiste a quienes jugaran el juego ahora.

Naruto: escojo a Tsunade y a Fugaku (dijo de forma seria y firme)

Muñeco: entonces si así es, que empiece el juego, Fugaku, eres parte del clan Uchiha, su más grande orgullo son sus bellos ojos, el sharingan, tu único orgullo era son tus hijos o más bien era Itachi, pero entre tú y el, no hay vinculo de sangre, si quisieras darle tus ojos para evitar la ceguera eterno por el desgaste no le serviría y menos a ti.

Por lo que ahora tus ojos solo le sirvieran a Sasuke, ahora como vez esta injertado en tus brazos unas agujas, en esas agujas hay químicos que podrán congelar tu carne y huesos, pero que es más importante, ¿tus ojos o tu hijo?, tus ojos para tu hijo, tu único hijo o el poder usar tus ojos para tu propia grandeza.

Elige, tus ojos para tu hijo y el líquido pasara atreves de las agujas quitándote tus manos para siempre o tu grandeza para salir de ahí, tendrás que sacar la llave del estómago de este sujeto, pero ten cuidado sino podrías hacer un movimiento brusco y el líquido podría entrar en tus venas y matarte completamente.

Narrador: así el que portaba la mascara de cerdo metió en el cuarto otro encapuchado como los que tuvieron que matar Minato y Kushina, enmascarados con cuero

Muñeco: Pero, debes saber cuándo un hombre deja a su hijo es solo una muestra que ya lo mato en vida, tienes 3 minutos para elegir, pero recuerda, solo recuerda, ¿qué tan humano eres?

Narrador: todos sabían lo que podría escoger Fugaku, pero aun así el muñeco le dio tiempo para escoger, pero para salir del incomodo silencio Naruto empezó a hablar.

Naruto: ¿díganme, Itachi está todavía vivo o se quedó ciego por usar el Mangekyo Sharingan?

Kushina: él está bien, no se ha quedado ciego por ahora (dijo extrañada la Uzumaki)

Naruto: que bien, yo tengo los ojos de su madre, ella me pidió que se los de a él, ya que él es su heredero y no Sasuke, después de todo, él es mi único familiar aunque tengamos los genes podridos de Minato.

Minato: escúchame inútil, a mí no me faltes el respeto inútil, no eres nadie para faltarme el respe…. (Pero se cayó por que el mascara de cerdo lo amordazo)

Naruto: no me importa que seas el Kage o mi progenitor, para mí no son nada, ni siquiera valen más que un centavo.

Narrador: en eso el muñeco volvió a moverse y se puso a dar su pregunta a Fugaku.

Muñeco: ¿qué eliges Uchiha? tu o tu hijo, escoge.

Fugaku: me elijo a mí mismo en lugar de mi hijo, ¿pero si me suelto me dejaras irme de aquí no es así?

Muñeco: así es te dejare irte pero sufrirás por las decisiones tomadas ya que en este momento todos ustedes están siendo observados en la nueva pantalla de la plaza principal de la aldea.

Todos: ¡QUE!

Muñeco: así es, todos saben ya que Naruto está vivo, lo que la cerda de Tsunade hacía con él, abusando de un niño, lo hipócrita que fue Minato con todos y lo de sus amantes, lo idiota de Jiraiya y lo podrido del consejo con sus aliados.

Lo tonta y mala madre que es Kushina con su hijo, lo de Obito y su malos tratos y la provocación de su caída al lado oscuro, quizás los estén buscando pero no los encontraran, y me ocupe de eso.

Narrador: y así era, la aldea estaba de cabeza porque cuando los clones de suplantación se esfumaron se empezó a transmitir lo que pasaba en ese lugar y se escuchó todo lo que pasaba.

Todos los shinobis empezaron demoler los lugar que podrán albergar ese sitio por la indicación que había un hospital cerca del lugar luego de ver la castración de Jiraiya, pero el juego seguía.

Muñeco: cómo has tomado la decisión Fugaku, empieza, (a si el encapuchado soltó el amarre del Uchiha y le dio un bisturí para que se mueva poco a poco)

Narrador: así Fugaku se movía despacio para acercarse a su víctima cubierta, los demás sospechaban el por qué esa persona vestía así pero parece como escucharon anteriormente ellos perdieron el juego y debió ser así.

Ahora Fugaku empezó a acuchillar rápido al hombre para sacar la llave que lo liberia de esa muerte helada y así lo hizo, de una apuñalada al hígado y un corte profundo a través del estómago y lo abrió, Fugaku empezó a meter sus manos en las entrañas para buscar la llave.

Pero cuando removía las vísceras y al encontrar la llave la victima reacciono y se le abalanzo aún con vida, Fugaku del miedo forcejeo con el pero al hacerlo la trampa en sus brazos se activó y el líquido congelador empezó a meterse con fuerza y a mezclarse con su sangre.

Fugaku: idiota esto es, es, es… (Pero Fugaku no dijo nada más porque el estado de congelación empezó a llegar a su columna y a su cabeza convirtiéndolo en hielo y rompiéndose)

Narrador: así su víctima al verlo a través de su máscara se lanzó a llorar por lo que pasaba y al caminar sus vísceras y órganos caían a fuera de su cuerpo, al final se desplomo donde ya hacia los restos congelados de Fugaku.

Muñeco: ahora es el turno de Tsunade Senju, ¿creía que nos olvidamos de usted?, su prueba es la siguiente, usted fue una persona que solo al igual que Jiraiya se provecho de otros y de su dolor para sacar ventaja, desde el abuso a Naruto Uzumaki a muchos otros niños afuera de la aldea, utilizando su cuerpo tan bien cuidado por usted, pero sí de verdad esta arrepentida escogerá un camino por el infierno o un camino de dolor.

Su cadena se podrá estirar en cualquiera de esas 2 direcciones izquierda o derecha a través de estas puertas, una tendrá cuchillas en el piso y de otra goteara ácido corrosivo en ambas habrá una llave que te liberara, pero tiene una tercera opción el suicidio cometiendo sempuku frente a Naruto dando su vida por lo que hizo, tiene 2 minutos para escoger.

Tsunade: Naruto realmente lamento lo que te hice pero deseo vivir y si como penitencia, si soy encerrada por toda mi viva que así sea.

Naruto: púdrete basura (Dijo escupiéndole en el rostro a Tsunade)

Narrador: Tsunade se limpió el escupitajo y miro ambos pasillos ambos eran de unos 30 metros de largo pero miro las llaves, el pasillo de cuchilla era muy peligroso, moriría a mitad de camino sino se desangraría, por otro lado el pasillo del ácido solo se veía que caían unas gotas cada cierto tiempo a cierta distancia, así ella hizo su elección.

Tsunade: escojo el camino del ácido. (Dijo algo confiada)

Muñeco: excelente, que empiece el camino de dolor, solo tienes 5 minutos para ir por esa llave sino nunca más conocerás la libertad porque ambas puertas que te conducen a las llaves se cerraran (en eso los grilletes de Tsunade se soltaron y la cadena se alargó para ir por esa llave)

Narrador: así empezó el recorrido para Tsunade donde ella se movía rápido pero se detenía por el ácido, en eso una gota le cayó en el pie y una reacción empezó ya que ese ácido empezó a quemar la piel de Tsunade de tal forma que siguió atravesando el musculo y así fue cada gota que caía en su manos hombros.

Ella llegó a tomar la llave y volvió a la salida corriendo con el dolor de las quemaduras que seguían cayendo destrozando la belleza rubia quemando su cara y parte de su cuero cabelludo, en eso ella tropezó y le cayó gotas más grandes quemando su espalda quedando se sin su camisón que portaba pareciendo carne quemada y con un olor nauseabundo a químicos.

Aun así ella se arrastró para salir y lo consiguió pero el daño en su cuerpo era irreparable, parte de esos ácidos se metieron en su columna sin dejar que pueda usar las piernas y su cuerpo se había deformado por esos ácidos.

Muñeco: felicidades Tsunade, eres la primera que sobrevive mi juegos, algunos quisieron cambiar mi reglas, otros quisieron pasarse de listos pero todos sufrieron el castigo, por ejemplo…. (En eso el encapuchado entro al cuarto con unas mesas de operaciones y 3 cuerpos más)

Miren este tonto solo por ser el hijo del Hokage quiso que lo libere y no quiso jugar por eso hice que su padre lo mate (en eso el que empezó la prueba de Minato era nada más ni menos que Menma)

Minato y Kushina: ¡NNNOOOOO! (gritaron con rabia y odio al mismo tiempo)

Muñeco: parece ser que interrumpí su futura boda con su novia Hinata Hyuga, aunque ella siempre lo detesto y periferia morir antes que casarse en esa boda forzada con él.

Pero no es el único, (en eso el enmascarado de cerdo le saco la máscara al que tenía la llave de la liberación de Fugaku, resulto ser Sasuke Uchiha) aunque resultaba tener una relación homosexual con su buen amigo Menma, aunque él estaba comprometido con su otra hija Mito (en eso le saco la máscara a otra que era la que estuvo con Kushina)

No lo lamento, el haber obligado a todos matar a sus hijos y Tsunade no me olvide de ti, tú has matado a tu querida Sakura tu aprendiz ya que también era basura como ustedes lo fueron.

Kushina: ¿por qué?, porque ellos, ellos eran inocentes (dijo llorando por sus 2 hijos muertos)

Muñecos: ¿inocente?, ellos abusaron de su poder, su estatus para hacer lo que quisieron, incluso para disfrazar sus homosexualidades hicieron que obligaras a la chica Hyuga para que se case con él.

A tu hija le diste el puesto para que sea la líder del clan y nada para Naruto que era el mayor y por lo tanto líder legítimo, pero sabes, al Kyubi se los quite a ellos y se lo puse en Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Qué? (dijo sorprendido)

Minato: ¿cómo es posible sí que nos diéramos cuenta?

Muñeco: fue hace unos días, lo hice perfecto y supere el sello que le pusiste a tus hijos, mira (en eso el enmascarado mostrando el estómago de Naruto y un sello que superaba al de ocho trigramas)

Naruto: ¿porque, por me has dado al zorro?

Muñeco: con el podrás sanar tu cuerpo, recuerda tu cuerpo estuvo en coma, pero ahora (mirando a Tsunade que esta desmayada) bloqueare y destrozare su red de Chakra de esta mujer.

Muñeco: hazlo ahora (en eso el encapuchado el toco por la espalda y un chakra salió de sus manos quemando sus bovinas de chakra, su chance para sanarse con el sello de su frente pero parece ser que también altero su sistema para nunca pueda sanar sus quemaduras y su columna)

Listo, ahora, ella, ve igual de hermosa por afuera como por dentro, un ser horrible, ahora Naruto Uzumaki usted ya no es requerido y será liberado (así el encapuchado le inyecta algo para que se duerma)

Ahora llévalos afuera para que sean encontrados (así el asistente los saco cargados para que se les atienda lejos de aquí)

Kushina: ¿y Ahora nosotros que? (dijo con miedo)

Muñeco: ahora ustedes peleara entre ustedes con sus armas (así se soltaron las cadenas y aparecieron una espada para Kushina y 2 kunais para Minato)

Ahora solo uno puede salir de aquí pero solo saldrá uno cuando uno mate al otro, solo tiene 3 minutos para demostrar quien desea vivir más, y así es solo el final de este juego.

Narrador: así ambos tomaron sus armas y se atacaron, si esto pasara antes no se daría tan fácil el odio del uno al otro, una por descubrir como la ha traicionado su esposo, sus amigos, el consejo de su aldea de esa forma, el otro solo esta furiosos solo porque le hicieron ver todos sus errores y sus males.

Ambos pelearon por 2 minutos dando buenas maniobras de combate y defensa pero ambos estaban casados tanto como físico y emocionalmente, ninguno podía moverse más y los 3 minutos pasos algo que no vieron, asi sonó la alarma de los 3 minutos.

Minato: ¡NO! (Grito mientras la única puerta se cerraba)

Kushina: no, por favor no nos dejes encerados (grito con desesperación)

Muñeco: espero que ustedes hayan aprendido la lección, ya que esa era que la vida ajena era tan importante como la propia, ni siquiera discutieron él quien de los 2 debía vivir y salir, el otro pudo sacrificarse por lo que pasaba, fueron por primera vez egoístas uno como el otro como son con los demás.

Por eso, fin del juego.

Ambos: NOOOOO! (Gritaron y las luces se apagaron y la transmisión se interrumpió y se canceló la señal, aún se buscaban a Tsunade y a Naruto para ayudarlos buscados por Kakashi y otros shinobis de su mismas generación, incluyendo al Kazekage Gaara que llego esa mañana para hablar de un tratado con sus hombres.

Unos 30 minutos después se les encontró en el bosque de la muerte cerca de un arroyo, ambos fueron llevados un centro de recuperación y Tsunade fue puesta en terapia intensiva, ella seria juzgada por lo que le hizo a esos niños ya que 4 de ellos vivían en la aldea la denunciaron y uno de ellos era el mimo nietos de Sandaime, Konohamaru.

La noticia se espacio de lo que ha pasado en la aldea, la vergüenza en la cara del señor de la tierra del fuego por la traición de Konoha a su aliado lo enfureció y mando a ejecutar a todos el consejo de ese tiempo que un vivía.

Cuando Naruto despertó y fue recibido por los pocos amigos que tenía, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Rock Lee, Hinata y Ten Ten, ellos le pusieron al tanto de todo lo que paso y le contaron todo lo que paso la aldea, también vino a verlo Gaara, Kakashi, Anko, Iruka y los del Ichiraku Ramen.

Fue triste para Naruto, después se le interrogo por lo que paso y se le reviso lo que tenían puestos para seguir alguna pista pero nada, Naruto no recordaba casi nada de lo que pasó y no se encontró al Hokage y a su esposa hasta la fecha de que se le dio el alta a Naruto.

El señor Feudal quiso darle un homenaje a él por lo que ha pasado y por qué fue el héroe de la guerra por lo que se le decidió convertir en el nuevo líder del clan Uzumaki y luego en Hokage, pero él se negó y le cedió el puesto a Kakashi que él sería mejor de lo que fue el anterior.

A Tsunade se le declaró culpable y fue encerrada en su finca familiar con el cuerpo lastimado y paralizada de la cintura para abajo incapaz de volver a usar chakra, ahora lo piensa mejor, debió suicidarse en ese momento, lo cual lo hizo a los 3 meses de su arresto domicilió de por vida.

Han pasado 5 años de ese momento del suicidio de la antigua y respetada sanin,

Naruto se casó al año con Hinata la persona que creyó en él desde un inicio y siempre lo ayudo a sanar sus heridas desde niño, en otros países, se supo que paso lo mismo con otras personas de ser capturadas y puestos desea forma con muñecos de personas que ellos arruinaron.

Al parecer era un genio en la planificación y la manipulación para incluso engañar a kage como lo fue Minato y todavía no se encuentra sus restos con sus esposa, hasta que una mañana un ambu convoco a Naruto Uzumaki donde está el Hokage y este fue con su hermano o medio hermano Itachi.

En la oficina del Hokage Kakashi.

Kakashi: hola que bueno o no sé cómo decirles esto.

Itachi: que sucede Kakashi-sama.

Naruto: bueno, pasa algo en contra de algún enemigo (dijo algo preocupado Naruto)

Kakashi: verán se ha encontrado una vieja base de entrenamiento de raíz, en sus instalaciones se encontró el cuerpo de su progenitor y tu madre biológica, Naruto, además de otros cuerpos.

Naruto: ¿otra base?, eso es imposible, cuando Minato desarticulo raíz solo había 4 bases y los ambus de raíz que quedaron murieron en la guerra todos menos Sai, yo conocía esas bases por Danzo-abue, no debe ser de raíz.

Kakashi: me temo que es de raíz, había cosas de la facción y rollos y más documentos, quizás era una base por inaugurarse antes de que Danzo muriera.

Itachi: quiere decir que el que inicio esos juegos macabros era un ambu secreto de raíz, debió ser alguien que pudiera ir y venir sin que nadie lo viera, para averiguar esos secretos.

Kakashi: es verdad debió ser más de uno, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa sino el quien es realmente él, es más los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina fueron encontrados con síntomas de desnutrición porque parece ser que su asesino los dejo morir de hambre.

Naruto: lo siento pero no me importa, esas personas no tienen nada que ver conmigo, si quieres enterrarlos, hazlo pero no me metas, ellos no son mi familia (dijo mientras se retiraba)

Itachi: espera Naruto-kun (dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro)

Naruto: no me lo tomen a mal, lo único bueno fue que me dieron a Itachi de hermano y que Kakashi-san y Danzo-abue sean mi familia, no ellos, si me disculpan me retiro, los espero, traigan a Shizune y a Anko en la noche, que Hinata quería decirles cuando van hacer el Baby Shower para Himawari que le falta 4 meses para que nazca.

Kakashi: de acuerdo (dijo dando su sonrisa de ojo y viendo que Naruto dejo el cuarto)

Itachi: ya veo, parece ser que te convenciste ya (dijo mirando Kakashi y metiéndolo en su Tsukuyomi para conversar entre ellos).

Kakashi: así es (dijo mirando alrededor del lugar porque siempre le impresiono esa técnica)

Itachi: te dije que él no había sido el que orquesto todo esto (dijo mirándolo tranquilamente)

Kakashi: es verdad el asesino volvió y les rompió el cuello, si el supiera la verdad nos daríamos cuenta por una pequeña mueca o algo, pero lo quite de dudo porque él no tenía acceso a mucha información ni siquiera con solos de raíz lo podría averiguar.

Itachi: además cuando el dejaba la aldea esos crímenes en otros países no sucedían.

Kakashi: es verdad, pero por ahora dejaremos de pensar eso de él sea quien sea, limpio la aldea con sus actos, aunque monstruosos no se comparaba a lo que ellos le hicieron a Naruto.

Itachi: verdad, además es más de uno el que los hace.

Narrador: Era verdad, era más de una persona los que cometían este juego, de hecho eran 2 personas era una pareja de amantes desde niños, el NARUHINA.

Flasback:

Su historia ocurrió por cómo fue conocida, una apoyando al otro, pero Naruto fue débil ante el dolor del abuso y así se acercaron pues Hinata fue su confidente y al final fue ella quien odio Tsunade por destruir la inocencia de Naruto.

Ella le regalo muchas cosas a Naruto como su traje naranja, entrenaron juntos en esa base secreta de Danzo ya tenían planeado casarse cuando la guerra termino, pero cuando Fugaku lo apuñalo, ella vio y pudo salvarlo con su poco conocimiento de medicina salvando, luego el asunto de casarla con Menma Namikaze.

Si, ella indago y descubrió muchos secretos de Minato y la aldea, Naruto no entro en coma, sino que entreno más y aprendió de mecánica y reparación para hacer las torturas, incluso sellos, encontró en los registros de Danzo que hubo un hombre que castigo otros con máquinas de esa forma como un juego para que aprendan el valor de lo que es la vida humana.

Ahora ellos era asesinos de basura humana, tal y como la profecía decía, así Naruto recordó cuando les rompió les cuellos a su padres sin saberlo.

Flasback dentro de un flasback

Ya había pasado 10 días de juego y Naruto volvió a la base raíz con Hinata y su máscara, hubieron el portón y los vio todos demacrados, esperando morir ya que en su pelea entre ellos sus armas se desvanecieron pues tenían el sello para que no se suicide, además el lugar apestaba a podrido por los muertos.

Naruto: hola padre, madre les gusto el juego.

Minato: (apenas levantando la mano) ¡TU!, que nos hiciste.

Naruto: yo solo les hice ver los malos padres, personas y amigos que fueron y claro todos los demás en este cuarto, no es así amor.

Hinata: (sacándose la máscara de cero y dándole un beso en la mejilla de Naruto) así es amorcito, ellos se portaron mal y por eso todos conocen sus secretos y pagaron por ello.

Kushina: (apenas pudiendo hablar) ¿Cómo es posible? Nosotros somos tus…. (Pero fue cayada)

Naruto: la profecía, no era tu amado Menma, era yo el que cambiaría el mundo, dime como es que el muertito va a cambiar el mundo, fui yo todo el tiempo, tu Memma nunca sufrió las humillaciones o el dolor que yo sentí solo por que querían forzar una profecía, pero ahora yo cambiare el mundo con el dolor y el sufrimiento que se les debe dar a quienes se lo merecen, algo que el sabio de los 6 caminos no logro (en eso sus ojos cambia al rinengan)

Minato: lo siento, perdóname hijo.

Hinata: creo que es tarde, Hokage-sama. (Dijo tomando la mano de Naruto con fuerza)

Naruto: seré misericordioso, puedo matarlos y sacarlos de su sufrimiento o los dejo morir aquí en su locura.

Kushina: asesínanos. si eso calma tu dolor.

Naruto: sabes que... (en eso Naruto atrae el cuerpo de Minato y le arranca el alma y lo mismo con Kushina pero al hacerlo se rompen sus cuellos sin saberlo, así encierra sus espíritus en un joya que usaría solo para hacer el juego)

Ahora podrán ver cómo es que se debe cambiar el mundo, no con la superioridad y dejando de lado los débiles sino castigando a aquellos que lo merecen, sin redención.

Narrador: así es como partir de ahora sus alma sufrían viendo como aquel que despreciaron cambio al mundo con dolor y castigo por el resto de su vida encerrados juntos odiándose entre ellos por lo que hicieron y a ellos mismos.

Fin de Flasback.

Narrador: a si Naruto llegó a su casa con su compañera en los crímenes, su amante y esposa.

Hinata: amor, (en eso ella le estampa un beso en la boca y este la levanta dando giros) ¿Cómo te fue?

Naruto: bien, Kakashi-sensei quería hablar de algo que se encontró de hace unos 5 años atrás, sabes, y dime ¿cómo te fue hoy Boruto? (le dijo a su esposa con un sonrisa cálida y tierna a ella)

Hinata: me fue bien, Himawari no dio mucho movimiento (dijo tocándose su vientre) y Boruto estuvo dibujando y se quedó dormido en el mueble (luego lo señalo)

Naruto: que bueno, mi pequeño campeón se divirtió y me legro que no te pusieras mal, por cierto, descubrí que por fin Itachi y Kakashi dejaron de sospechar de mí.

Hinata: que bueno, además ya tenía planeado el siguiente juego, mira con quienes seria y averigüe algunas cosas importante de ellos.

Naruto: ¿A ver? Que interesante ellos serían un gran grupos para que se puedan redimir.

Hinata: (Con una sonrisa casi perversa pero angelical) claro que sí, cuando nazca nuestro pequeño "girasol", empezaremos este Juego.

Naruto: claro que mi Hime, el mundo está aprendiendo el valor de la vida de las personas, después de todo, es hora de jugar un nuevo juego.

FIN

Nota:

Pude haber hecho que Naruto sea un monstruo haciendo muy fuerte e inteligente pero tengo que terminar algunas historias que no he terminado y ahora seguiré con ellas ya me tome mis naciones y ahora vuelvo, feliz año Nuevo y espero que la hayan pasado bien en navidad.


End file.
